


The Other Angel

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: slight metion of Dean/Ana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after the episode where Aana dies.</p><p>Castiel's angelic offspring comes to visit the Winchesters. Together the form a more powerful defense group in averting the Apocalypse. </p><p>The intrusion of Cas's "daughter" leads to many discoveries about the Apocalypse, and discoveries about love and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a very long time ago before I had an account here. I started reading it this morning and remember why I loved the story line so much and couldn't believe i abandoned it.  
> I plan to update this after finals are over (two weeks), and after I finish writing a few more chapters of the AU I'm currently writing (The American series, you should check it out ;D).
> 
> If you enjoy this fic a lot and wish for me to update faster just let me know and I'll try my best.

Dean sighs and sinks further back into his chair, even though he and Sam both made it out alive he still can’t seem to shake the image of Michael wearing their dad out of his head.

Sam walks in from the kitchen, with two beers, one in each hand. He hands one to Dean just like he would after any long day; but unlike most of our other tough days on the job Sam keeps his mouth shut about his feelings and proceeds to sag into the couch. And that is definitely OK with Dean because he really doesn't have a clue what to say anyways, if any time was a time to avoid chick flick moments now would be it. 

_Aana was dead._ Dean thinks about the first time they met the fallen angel. She was nothing more than a crazy lady who somehow knew everything about him, and his Sammy. Although, she became much more to Dean, he found he felt an obligation to keep her safe from the other angels. To allow her a continuance of her free will. 

The silence continues for a while until it is interrupted by the soft rustle of feathers. The sound makes Dean suddenly grow warm-- the thought of Cas being permanently stuck in the past or worse was haunting Dean-- he starts to speak as he turns around, and stands up "Cas you son of a bitch, you..."

His words are abruptly stopped when he sees a young girl in the room instead of Castiel. She was really young, Deans thinks, _can’t be more than 17? 18?_ Her hair was dark, black almost, but it had the shine of deep red tent to it, _like blood;_ her hair laid a couple of inches below her shoulders and all in one length-- besides her bluntly cut bangs that rest in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes are what really caught Dean’s attention although; the blue was so intense, it was almost as bright as Castiel's.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam squawks at the intruder, as he jolts up and reaches for the gun on the side table of Bobby's couch.

The intruder only gazes at Sam who now has his gun pointed directly at her face. She looks far from scared, the only reaction she gives is slightly tilting her head to the right and gazing more harsh than before. Her reaction sends shivers through Dean, now reminding him of the look Cas gives when he’s confused, or overly interested in something.

Dean try’s to speak but finds himself lost in the girls eyes "you...you look..like..." he spits out; but he was unable to finish his thought, _because that's crazy right?_ Castiel couldn’t be wearing some teenage meat suit.

In response to Dean’s comment the girl lets out what Dean would call a chuckle, although her lips make no effort to pull towards a smile. She speaks in a calm, low voice "a very observant, little righteous man you are," her eyes now glued on Dean, “it interests me, it really does, how you can see the resemblances even though are vessels are from different bloodlines.”

Dean's eyes shifted on to his brother, who still had the gun pulled but was now looking back at Dean for guidance. _It can’t be Cas_ , dean thinks. But then he lets his eyes fall back on the figure before him, who looks just like Cas, and for some reason reminded him so much of the angel. So he quickly blurted out, “ugh…Cas…is, are you Cas?”

The girl lets the question hang for several seconds before answering; her gaze never leaves Dean, “no…I am not Castiel,” she steps forward, “but I am an angel…Aavna.”

“Why are you here,” Sam blurts out loudly.

But before she could answer there was a loud thump to the right of Dean and he looked down to see Cas sprawled out on the floor, clinching his stomach. Dean rushes over and takes Cas into his arms; he could feel Sam hovering as well as the other angel. Aavna kneels beside Dean and Castiel, then she lays a soft kiss on top of Castiel’s forehead, before bringing two magic fingers up to it. Dean is about to yell, 'what in the hell', but then Cas is glowing again.

Cas is healed and his eyes open and focus on Dean. Dean can see the way his lips almost curl into a smile, although the semi-smile quickly fades when his eyes shift and Cas sees this other angel, Aavna, glaring down at him; instead Cas jumps quickly to his feet.

“Aavna…” Cas says quietly. After he speaks his eyes quickly shift to Dean then back to the other angel in the room.

“Yes Cas…” she says.

Dean is in shock; he can't remember another angel ever calling Castiel by _his_ nick name that Dean thought _he_ had given him.

“What…” Cas turns his head to the side the same way Aavna had just done to Sam, “are you doing here…I mean on earth at all?” Cas asks the other angel.

Dean sees Aavna’s eyes go fierce and they never leave Castiel, “oh so what Aanas aloud to fall, and you’re allowed to rebel…and I can’t even take a stroll on earth just to say hi?” Aavna spits back at Cas.

“You know what I mean Aavna…” Cas’s voice deep and more animal like than Dean has heard it in a long time. “You’ve never been positioned on earth…where did you get that vessel?”

“It fits fine,” she snaps, “and its Aanas blood line, I almost thought of taking Clair Novak…but since Aanas…you know, gone now, I figured this one would be better.”

At her words Castiel looks like he got punched in the face, Cas's whole demeanor shifts, and he quickly looks down at his shoes. He doesn't look back up until after the words have completely left his mouth, “you can’t just go around stealing vessels.”

She rolls her eyes, and Sam finally decides to break the Winchester silence, “what the hell is going on?”

Aavna looks at Sam as she speaks, “so…should I tell your new pets or are you going to?” she asks, as soon as shes finished speaking she glares back over at Cas.

Cas’s gaze lands on dean for a few seconds before falling back down to the floor. Dean could swear Cas looked embarrassed, _but why?_

“I will” Cas says. 

Cas looks up at the Dean, “this is Aavna, she is an angel of the lord, like me… but she is also…well, my spawn…guess what you would call my daughter here on earth?”

The room stops around Dean, did he just say daughter? Castiel couldn’t have a daughter, all angels dads were god, _right?_

“Whoa….what?” Dean snaps at Castiel.

Dean couldn’t believe Cas wouldn’t tell him something like that; after all the time they spent together. All the time they spent, trying to save the world, trying to save each other. All the time, Cas had spent trying to save Dean from Hell before Cas had even met him. All the time Cas spent trying to keep Sam safe, even though he didn’t have too. After all this, why wouldn’t Cas tell him something like that?

“Well Dean, I partook in the construction of Aavna,” Cas calmly speaks back to Dean.

The calmness in Castiel’s voice made Dean want to shove him. But he couldn’t, not only because he would probably end up hurting himself, and embarrassing himself in front of Cas’s daughter, but also because he knows the only reason he’s so mad is because he thought that he and Castiel shared something, something that meant telling each other stuff like that. They never really spoke aloud about it, but Dean could fell it, _he thinks?_ But what if Cas didn’t feel it, _who is he kidding?_ Castiel is older than anything on the planet, why would Cas think of telling Dean something that could have happened thousands of years before Dean was even alive.

“You mean the conception?” Sam asks.

_Ughh Sammy._

“No…not really…” Cas began to explain when he was cut off by the other angel in the room.

“Look you wouldn’t understand anyway. Let’s just say I’m his daughter alright?” Aavna states abruptly.

“Um… Okay cool, I just didn’t know angels could have babies,” Dean fixes his eyes on Cas as he speaks. _What is he expecting, honestly, an apology?_

“Well most don’t, at least not anymore. There hasn’t been any new angels for…well, a very long time,” Castiel says as he takes a few step closer to Dean, although he eyes fall back on Aavna, then he speaks again, “Aavna is far from a baby…”

_So she is old._

“Wait, so who is the mom?” Sam asks, “I mean there is a mom right?”

 _A mom?_ Oh god yes, Dean forgot it takes two.

Castiel head falls back down, and his eyes watch over his shoes. Dean has never seen the angel look so crumbled.

“My mother is Aana,” Aavna says.

Dean’s whole body froze. _Aana?_

“Jesus Cas…” Dean looks at his wrecked friend, now knowing why he had been so focused on his shoes, “I….I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”

But Cas dosen't look up. _Damn it._

“It’s not your fault Dean, Michael… he killed her,” Sam offers.

“I don’t think that’s what he was apologizing for,” Aavna says, “I think he’s sorrier for what happened between him and Aana in the back seat of that Impala...or he should be”

She was right, and Dean had no clue what sleeping with an angels baby momma meant. Or what sleeping with the baby momma of the one person who, besides Sam, you have been this close to in a long ass time meant. But Cas obviously knew about this before, and just didn’t talk about it. So maybe, hopefully, Cas doesn’t hate Dean for it.

Sam glared at Dean, and sports his best bitchface. “Oh…”

Cas finally looks up.

“It’s ok Dean, you didn’t know,” Cas’s eyes are warmer than before. 

Dean feels better, maybe he doesn’t hate him.

Cas continues, “besides, it’s not the same with angels, there isn’t love, or connection to each other, just pure creation.”

“Creation huh?” Dean gives Cas his corkiest grin, “and here all this time I thought you were some kind of innocent virgin.”

“Please Dean, human intercourse is…well nothing like what angels do to create spawn,” Castiel says, as his lips slightly curl into a smile, “ I don’t mean to brag but if it were up to debate, I think I would be the one she found most pleasurable, and I wouldn’t even have to touch her.”

Ouch. Sam is cracking up now. But Dean isn’t worried about his bruised ego; he is too happy to see Cas is already on a joking level about all of it.

“Ew…” Aavna says, “I don’t need to picture that.”

“I am sorry my sweet spawn,” Castiel returns politely.

 _Sweet spawn?_ Castiel really has a daughter, a daughter he calls sweet spawn. A daughter he must love. Dean never really thought about what Cas’s life was like when he wasn’t on earth, or who Cas cared for, or who loved Cas Back. But Castiel clearly cared for this angel, and Dean was going to learn to love her like he learned to love Cas; because Sammy’s a demon blood-sucker/Satan’s prom tux and Cas can still risk everything to keep him safe just because he knows Dean loves Sam, and couldn’t finish this fight without him. So Dean is going to learn to love Aavna, even if she hates humans like Uriel, and Zachariah.

“I already have to hear the whole garrison make jokes about you and the righteous man all day long,” Aavna adds, her eyes now focusing on Dean, “although now that I see him in person I realize that may not be such a bad thing…you healed him very well Castiel,” Her eyes now meet Sam’s, “now if it were me, I would definitely go for the devils hunk of a meat suit.”

Castiel’s eyes meet Aavna’s and he gives her a glare. It reminds Dean of a look his own dad would've given him or Sam, and its weird.

“What? he looks like Moses… you know I always had that thing for…” she begins to explain, until was cut off by Cas.

“You always had a thing for Moses, yes, I remember…but do you remember how many times I told you humans, especially prophets, were off limits,” Castiel’s words stay firm but his eyes quiet down, "and Sam could pass for Moses….”

“…he's maybe even cuter without the beard, and this one can harbor Lucifer, all Moses could do was speak enochian and move a little water,” Aavna quietly offers.

Dean gives her the biggest smile he can. This is gonna be easier than I though, Aavna seemed pretty pro-human so far. . .

Dean gave her a huge smile, “You definitely have more of your mom in you, huh?”

She nods, “Aana and I were very close…well before she fell at least. She was the first angel I saw when my eyes opened, the next was Castiel…” Her eyes shift from Dean to Castiel, and Dean can swear he sees the angel’s eyes warm up, “as I received my…well my message of purpose she was by my side, as well as Castiel.”

Her eyes stay on Cas the whole time. It makes Dean wonder if she misses Cas. Maybe that’s why she’s here because she misses him. She continues “…as I grew Cas was positioned on earth much of the time, battling, and Aana stayed with me and the rest of the angels in the garrison who didn’t travel to earth. And we became very close, she was the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen, but like other angels my love for my true father, you know God, grew beyond anything else,” her eyes now left Cas and landed back on Dean, “although, yes. My attitude, humor, and um… _apatite_ is more like Aanas. But I think you are underestimating Castiel Dean, he is quite the comedian…maybe if you took the time to learn Enochian he would tell you some jokes sometime.”

Dean smiles, “I see.”

Cas glared at Dean, _what the hell man_ , he can’t be mad at him for trying to be nice to his daughter. But Cas’s eyes were quickly glued on Aavna instead.

His gaze was fierce, but Cas’s words are calm “but why are you here Aavna?”

Dean had been hoping that her reasons were peaceful, he was not up for a fight, and he also found himself pondering the possibility that Castiel would be hurt by his daughter telling him his choices were wrong. That his new found free will was the worst thing besides falling an angel could do. _What if Cas believes her?_ Cas can't leave him now, they are in this together. Cas is the only thing giving Dean hope that they can get through this with the human population still intact, and Sammy still by his side. He needs Cas, and he hopes that Aavna is here because she missed Cas; because if she isn't he may have to kill her.

So much for loving her because she’s Cas’s daughter, man angel families may be more fucked up then Dean's own.

“You’re growing weak Castiel,” she walks over to Cas and takes his hands, “God is gone, Aana is gone, I can’t lose you too, Cas. And I won’t let you fall…you’re not going to leave me like Aana, you promised me that Castiel…you said never.”

“I’m not trying to Aavna, you must understand why…” Castiel pleads, until Aavna cuts him off.

“Oh yes Cas, I see why, you love that human right there more than your own kind, your own spawn!” She yells.

Her gaze burns into Dean for what seemed like minutes. She focuses back on Castiel and continues, “and you are falling, slowly, but you are!”

Emotions must run in Cas’s family Dean thinks.

The room was filled with silence, and Dean racks his brain for anything to say; god damn it Aavna and all the other angels thought Cas was rebelling solely because of Dean, but he wasn’t, Cas knew the that the other angels were wrong. Cas knew that wiping off half the planet was wrong, he wasn’t just following Dean because he loved him. Because Cas doesn’t just love Dean, he loves all humans; he understands that it’s wrong to wipe out the human race, because it’s what the angels were here protect. Besides, Cas would tell Dean if he loved him, _right?_

“I’m not going back Aavna,” Cas says, “But I would love it if you would stay here, with us…”

Aavna laughed loudly now, pulling her vessels cheek muscles’ tight, “what and fall like you, like Aana? Never.”

There was the slight sound of medal swooshing, and Dean realized Aavna was drawing her sword. Not knowing what else to do, Dean jumps in front of Cas.

Sam must have realized what was happening almost as fast as Dean because Sam was already stepping between Cas and him, and the other angel.

“Look no need to get nasty here, we can just talk this out…” Sam voice is loud, but Dean can hear the pleading tone coming through his words; and Dean completely understands why, he was just as much not up for another fight with an angel after what just happened with Aana, and the younger Uriel.

“I’m done talking,” Aavna said as she took a step forward.

“So what your just gonna stab your dad to death then?” Dean adds, hoping Aavna really was like Aana and has some sort of feelings.

But it was too late, Cas speaks calmly, “ I’d like to see her try.”

Even if Aavna was planning on lowering her sword, she wouldn’t, because now Cas was drawing his own.

Dean was startled when Cas roughly pushed him out of the way and began to approach Aavna. But he didn’t have time to get mad; he was already too concentrated on the slow tingle that was creeping through his upper arm. He felt this every time Cas fought, but the sensation was stronger than it ever felt before.

His trance is broken when Aavna speaks, “you really think your fading light can take me on Castiel?”

“You know I can,” Cas says.

The fight begins fast, it started with Aavna throwing Sam out of her way and swinging her blade through the air.

The clinking of the medal cuts into Dean’s ears, he doesn't want to watch, but the two angels were moving so gracefully. Fighting in a way Dean has never seen before. If he didn’t know any better he would say that they rehearsed these movements many times together already. He watches Cas’s feet, the way Cas carefully picks were each step will land next. Dean is used to seeing Cas smiting, not fighting, the only angels he had ever seen take Cas take on must have been way below Aavna’s skill level, because he has never seen Cas have to try so hard.

Castiel’s movements have all Dean’s attention until he hears the sound of metal reacting to hitting the wood. It was Aavna’s sword, but she doesn't give up. She throws Cas backward, and he slams into Bobby’s desk.

She glares at Dean. Her eyes were cold but the way the blue mirrored Castiel’s keeps Dean warm, and keeps him from seeing what is really happening.

Aavna throws her right arm up, extending it towards Dean, and clinches her fist tight. This causes Dean an intense pain bolting from his stomach. He grabs his stomach tight, but it doesn't keep him from slamming down to the floor on he’s knees.

“Dean…” Cas screams and runs over to him.

Cas starts to kneel besides Dean but he stops as Aavna speaks, “oh no you don’t Castiel. Don’t you move a muscle, or I’ll pull his stomach right through his skin.”

Cas glares her, “Fine, I’ll do anything you want just stop hurting him, now!”

Cas has begun to yell. Dean is in so much pain, but he can't let Cas go anywhere, especially heaven; not after what happened last time. It was Dean’s fault Cas is in this mess anyways, he isn't going to let him go back to heaven to be killed, or worse, forced to see things the heavenly way again.

“No Cas, you’re not going anywhere, if she really is faithful to heaven she won’t kill me, she’s team Michael….” Dean manages to shake out.

Dean sees Sam’s movement across the room. Sam dashes, and quickly picks something up off the floor. _Aavna’s sowrd_. She doesn't notice, she must be too busy thinking about what Dean just said, giving Sam time to move right behind her, and pull his arm back, but before he could stab Cas shoots forward.

“No Sam, please…” Cas yells, and Aavna turns around, dropping the hold she had on Dean’s stomach to throw Sam against the wall.

“Sammy!” Dean screams.

He watches Aavna turns back towards him and Cas, she speaks, “you should have let him kill me cause now I’m gonna…”

“You know I could never watch anyone hurt you Aavna.” Cas cuts her off.

She stills, and then throws her hands over her face, and slumps her shoulders. It was so humanly Dean thinks for a second maybe she was gonna cry.

When she shows her face again, there was no tears; she looks relived more than anything.

“Heaven is such a mess Cas, I’m losing it.”

Cas speaks a few animal sounding syllables in her direction. Dean figures it's Enochian, and Aavna bursts into laughter and replies, “yes, stupid goats.”

Cas smiles at her. Dean has never quite seen this expression on Cas. He’s seen Cas laugh a little, and he’s seen Cas smile a few times; although every time in the past Dean could see the awkward way the muscles in Jimmy Novak’s face would pull up as Cas moved them, but his smiles were cold and lifeless. This time although, Castiel works Jimmy’s muscle the same as always, but there is something behind it this time. It makes Cas look shiny. Dean can't pull his eyes away.

“I really wish you would stay here,” Cas says.


End file.
